


The feminine side (photo edit)

by daianaflorencia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Derek Hale, Genderbending, MTF derek, Trans Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daianaflorencia/pseuds/daianaflorencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been reading so much female stiles (there's so little fics in that trope) that I realized I LOVE female Derek. And then I come up with a few Trans Stiles but I can't find any Trans Derek (plus sterek). So I decided to put my hands in my photoshop to make something different.</p><p>(I always thought Meghan Ory is the female version of Tyler Hoechlin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feminine side (photo edit)

She's been taking hormones since 16. Plucked her eyebrows, a lip job, facial hair remove, and maybe she had laser Eye Surgery so that's why her eyes are much wide.

I used this photos:

 

Meghan Ory is totally my female derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's been so much hate in the teen wolf fandom (tumblr) about making derek or stiles a girl that I couldn't post it there. But I WANTED to share it.
> 
> i'm motherofdragrons.tumblr.com


End file.
